Dark Soaked Innocence
by Rikulaw
Summary: The story took place after the incident in North Asia Branch. Allen decide to follow the Earl of Millennium and fight against humanity. Warning for slow progress and planned to be tragic end. DISCONTINUED.
1. Stage 1 : Doubt

Riku : Hello, Riku here with new story. And they are my assistant (OC) for this series, Leon and Seki.

Leon : Why did you make a new story and not continuing PE (Perfect Eden)?

Riku : Because there just a few of review?

Seki : That's it.

Riku : Just like the warning, I already **planned** (still in head not written) this story 'till the end. So beware for the tragic end.

Leon : **This creature** don't own DGray-man characters and settings. Just idea from here. DGray-man originally owned by Hoshino Katsura.

Seki : Enjoy!

Riku : Leon you're so mean TT

**

* * *

.: Stage 1 :.**

**~ Doubt ~**

* * *

"ALLE~~EN!!!"

The voice of the young girl echoing in the dark Night. The moon that shines gently through the town with black buildings makes the shadow of the only one in sight, the young girl, clearly visible. She got a dark blue hair with a ribbon attached on the two sides of her head. She wears a frilly white dress with black and white stripes high knee shocks that ended up with a pair of black doll shoes.

Her voice seems to be playful and filled with joy, but somehow it heard more to sad and worried tone. Her facial expression shows it. She wears a sad and worried face but no sign for teary eyes. She knocked one of the doors in the black town loudly. Again and again.

"ALLE~~EN!!! Please open up! It's okay if you still not ready to face me, but at least please open up for the food! You hadn't been eating anything for the past 3 days! You could kill yourself!" The girl tried to convince this "Allen" guy to open the door but no response from the inside. There's a cart full of luxury dishes beside her. Looks like she prepared it all for this Allen. Well… not sure if she cooked it all by herself or not.

"Still ignoring you I see."

Two figures of tall man with gentleman clothes come in sight. One of them got a long wavy black hair with dark skin and handsome face. Handsome enough to make girls freezing in their position. The other one got a long wavy black hair too, but not as wavy as the other one. He wars an earring on his right ear. They approach the girl slowly.

"It's already night, Road. You should back and sleep or your mom will get worried all over for you." The man with the earring said while lifting the young girl named Road.

"But…!" Road tried to break free from the man's arms and looking at the direction of the door with a more worried face.

"Hey boy! We'll leave the food here! Just out and eat it if you're hungry! We're leaving now so no need to be shy!" The handsome man yelling at the boy tried to convice Road that the boy would be alright.

So the three leaves the food cart in front of the door and disappear to the darkness of night.

* * *

*tick tock tick tock*

_They're leaving now…huh… well its better in this way…_

Allen laying in his white large bed. There's a small table and a chair beside his bed and a grandfather clock in front of it. Beside of these, the room is quite empty except of the large mirror in one side of the room's wall.

_Why they're so persistent to feed me… I'm their enemy… once… _

Allen rolled aside as he hears his stomach growling loudly. Tried to hide the fact that he's really hungry.

_I'm hungry… but I don't feel like to eat anything… not now… not from them…_

Allen stands up and walked slowly to the large mirror in one side of the wall in the room. He still could see himself clearly. White messy hair and pale skin with a scar in his left face starting from a blood colored pentacle on his forehead run down to his cheek. He wears a black shirt with no sleeves and black pants with a pair of boots. His right hand is gloved with a blood colored gloves while not for his left. His right upper hand is bandaged but he can still see a wound near the bandaged place. Another feature that makes him special is the black coal colored left hand with a red cross in the back of his hand.

His silver eyes look really dark… and dull. He doesn't looks to be healthy physically and mentally. Another thing that would catch your eyes in the mirror is the shadow. Beside his own reflection there's a shadow hovering on his back. Grinning creepily.

_Guess I better sleep again…_

He looked at his left hand. It's his Innocence hand. His anti-akuma weapon. The weapon to destroy akuma. They called it "Crown Clown". He pulled out a sigh and walked back to his bed then laying down there. He raised his left hand and staring on the red cross on his back hand.

"Hey, Crown Clown…." He paused for a bit then continued it. "Why you didn't kill me for choosing this side? You can just open out the hole in my heart or turn me into a fallen one…" No response from the Crown Clown. "Why…" Allen paused. A tear begin to flown from his eyes. One after another. "WHY YOU DIDN'T KILL ME EVEN I DESIRED IT SO MUCH!?" He yelled with anger and despair. Still no response from the weapon. So he activated it. The hand turning into a black sharp claw. Tried to kill himself by stabbing the claw to his chest.

The claw stopped just in front of his chest. For some reason he just couldn't managed to kill himself. There's something inside of him that stop him. It's the fear of dying that still lies deep inside of his heart. He just wishes to someone to come and kill him. That way he would be thankful to whoever it is.

He deactivated his hand; turn it back to his black coal colored hand with red cross. Then he put the hand in his forehead. He stares on the ceiling blankly and rolled to the side.

_I hate God…_

Slowly, he closes his eyelids and drifted into sleep. Hoping that he wouldn't ever wake up again.

* * *

Sun begin to rise and shine the world. A very big mansion comes in sign. It looks like the mansion of some very rich family. The yard is so big and filled with rose garden. There's a big gate in front of the house. The house itself filled with beautiful decoration and a really fine work of art.

"Mistress Road! It's morning! You said that you want to wake up early today! Mistress Road!"

A maid knocked the twin door of Road's bedroom again and again. Tries to wake Road that sleeping in the room. When she doing it a figure of a man come to sight. He's the man with earring form the night. He comes closer to the maid.

"Hey." The man patted the maid's shoulder and the maid surprised from his sudden appearance.

"Master Sheryl! Good morning." The maid greets her master. She's really quick to calm down.

"What happened? It's still early in the morning."

"Mistress Road told me to wake her up in early morning yesterday. And I'm here to wake her up but she won't wake up." The maid begins to be panic.

Sheryl pulled out a sigh. "I'll take care of this. You should go to kitchen and prepare a lot of food like usual." Sheryl ordered the maid.

"But…"

"It's okay. I know very well how to handle Road. You should prepare the food now."

"Y-Yes Sir!"

The maid dashed off to the kitchen. Then Sheryl opens the door to Road's room and approaches her bed.

"Hey, Road." He paused. Waiting for her response. As he sees no response from the sleeping Road, he continues his sentence. "You said that you want to wake up early today, right? Maybe Allen already change his mind by now and waiting for the warm food from you. In case that he's not, Wisely already back from Earl's mansion last night. We can ask him to check what's wrong with him."

Sheryl whispered the charm on the sleeping Road. As soon as he finished the sentence, Road's eyes snapped open and she gets up, throwing up the cover. Before she starts running to her wardrobe, she turns back at her father with a glare.

"Father, can you please get out for a moment? I'll start changing by now so please wait for me outside. I'll be quick." Road yelled at her father.

"Okay, okay."

Sheryl exited the room to leave her daughter to change. A soon as her father get out, she begin to open the wardrobe and pick up some of her favorite dress and change into them. She did that quickly. Really quick. And she running and exited the room without tidying her room and meet up with her father.

"I'm… ready… now…" Road panted and bring a chuckle to her father.

"Okay cutie, you should head on to the kitchen. I already told a maid to prepare the food. I'll wake your big bro up and we'll meet on the ark's gate."

Road dashed to the kitchen as Sheryl took a different path to Wisely's room. Not long after that Road come with a cart full of food while Sheryl already waiting with brown haired boy that supposedly that Wisely, Road's older brother. He just adopted by Sheryl some days ago. Yes, he's adopted, just like Road. Sheryl got no child of his own. They're gathering in the front of black wall. "**-51-"** could be seen in the top of the wall.

Sheryl smiled at his cute daughter or as much as he thinks she is. Then after Road joined with them, they headed to the wall and just disappearing there and entering the town with black building once more. It must be the Ark they talked about. They took some steps until they finally stop in the front of the door they leave the night before.

They could see the cart they left the night before is still there. There's no sign of someone touch it when they left it last night. And this kind of thing always happening for the past 3 days. Road sighed and step to the front of the door.

"ALLE~~EN! I've brought the food again! Please open the door or at least say something!" Road closed her mouth and waiting for some response.

Sheryl sighed again. Just how many sighs that this boy already caused to the Kamelot family. Then he turned to Wisely and pat him on his shoulder.

"I guess it's your turn now." His voice shows that he already gave up on the idea to let his daughter yelled up for the boy.

"Just see what's wrong with him and don't do anything else, okay?" Road asking Wisely with some puppy-eyes expression.

"Why don't you do it yourself? You're able to do it as the Noah child of Dream right?" Wisely looking down to Road, and there's a plenty of curiosity in his voice.

"I can only peek at his thoughts and memories by entering his dream. His own realm. And I'm sure 14th and his innocence consciousness would be there." Road lowered her head. She seems really want to do it herself… if she could.

"Okay then. Just wait a minute." Wisely stepped to the front of the door and closed his eyes. By a blink of eyes, his hair turned white as his skin turned grey. More than that there are 3 eyes on his forehead that snapped to open.

Road and Sheryl stand close by him. Waiting for the result. Road barely standing still. She just can't be patience. In other hands, the handsome man from the last night walked steadily approaching them.

"What 'sup? The boy still doesn't want to eat?" He raised his hand and guessing the situation.

"Tyki!" Road seems to be unusually surprised. She seems really worried about Allen.

"Wisely is checking him up." Sheryl walks approaching Tyki.

"So, what's going on with the boy huh? Wisely."

"Kinda unbelievable I guess."

"What's wrong!? Tell me!!" Road rushed to Wisely and grabbed his hand.

"His mask is crumbling." Wisely told Road.

"Mask? You mean his Crown Clown?" Tyki asked Wisely as he remember that Allen got a silver mask when he activated his Crown Clown.

"It's not an actual mask, it's…" Wisely tried to explain to Tyki but Road cut him.

"What will happen to him!?" Road seems kinda… scared.

"Well he would only revert to his original self." Wisely told Road with a smile, but he tried to hide the serious tone in his voice.

"What's with that? Don't make me scared wouldn't you" Road relieved and relaxed all muscles in her body. She almost fell to her feet.

"Would someone care to explain to me?" Tyki asked. He seems really confused.

"Well you see, Tyki… Humans sometime lie to the others and himself/herself by acted not in the way they really wanted to. Some of them even acted in the opposite way. That thing becomes a habit and then cerate a fake personality. That's what we mean by 'mask'." Road explained.

"So… That's what you mean… But didn't the boy really good at placing a poker face? Why he's mask crumbling now?"

"That kid…" Wisely paused for a moment and looked at the direction at the door. Then he continued. "He's creating a mask to please his beloved foster father. And he still wears them because he founds that humans likes his mask more and he scared to be hated if he took off his mask. Especially by those humans in Black Order. But now his fate to his foster father and Black Order had faded. There's nothing that can hold on his mask now." Wisely paused. It seems he still want to continue to talk. "He doubts us. Maybe he don't want to suffer the same experience again. Experience to be betrayed."

"There's nothing bad then. It's a good thing doesn't it? Now the boy hates his father and those Exorcists. All we need is to convince him and then…"

"But…" Wisely cut Tyki's joy with his serious and heavy atmosphere. Everyone gulped and looked at Wisely. Then he continues. "It might be because he's already taken over by 14th… because… I can't see his memories for the past 7 hours… not his activities… or even his memories of his own dreams…"

* * *

Riku : I write a quite long one here...

Leon : That just some unusual...

Seki : Maybe the earth will change shape into square...

Riku : Anyway, I'm still not planning to update this soon. 'Cause I'm still stressed for now...

Leon : The most earlier maybe next week.

Seki : Please **review** this chapter for the sake of our stressed author... Maybe **it** will update soon if you do.

Reki : Seki you're meanie... ToT


	2. Stage 2 : Evil Resolve

Riku : Finished at last....

Leon : That's the consequence if you keep procrastinating your work.

Riku : I'm tired.

Seki : You should rest then.

Riku : I'm not owned DGray-man

Leon : I know that far.

Riku : Please enjoy.

**

* * *

.: Stage 2 :.**

**~ Evil Resolve ~**

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Road force a smile to form in her face.

Road try to gaze Wisely's eyes. Hope he would said that all of it just his lame joke. Wisely's face still unchanged, serious and somewhat apologizing. Apologize to Road that he should tell this. Seeing Wisely's face, Road know something certain: He's not lying.

"Hey~~ What are you doing here with all of the gloomy face? "

There's a man figure come. He wears a complete suit with a top hat. He looks kinda old. Around 40 or 50. And he wears a somewhat cheerful expression. He seems to be a kind man. There's a woman following behind of him. She seems really quite. She got that long beautiful blonde hair and she wears a suit. One thing that can't be missed is the fact that she wearing a sunglasses. It really suits her and makes her somewhat intelligent. She brings something with her. It's a case. Don't know what the inside is.

"Duke Millennium… Allen is…"

Yes, that man is the main villain of mankind, The Earl of Millennium. He's the one that lead the army of akuma and desired for this world's end. He's gone straight ignoring Road's sad voice and heading to the door. Then placing his own palm to the handle trying to open it before he founds out that the door is locked.

"Hnn? The door is locked. "

"Allen locked it from inside…" Road try to chase out the fear and sadness out from her face. She doesn't want the Earl to be worried about her.

"Why don't you unlock it? By the way you won't mind if I unlocked it right? I got some business with him. "

The Earl supposed to be asking but he didn't wait for the answer from his family and unlocked it by a touch. A click could be heard from the door. Then he opened the door and stepped inside. Suddenly, three white ribbon like things pierce up the space just beside the Earl's head. It won't kill him but it surely a treat judging from the murderous aura that flowing out from the room.

"What do you want?" Allen rolled to the side, facing the Earl even though he's still laying in the bed.

"My, my… Don't put that scary face. I heard that you didn't eat well lately. " The Earl trying to be friendly and stepped further into the room.

_In fact, he didn't eat __**at all**__!_

Everyone in the outside thinks like that but somehow the pressure preventing them to 'tsukomi' the Earl with Road as exception. The murderous aura seems no effect to her as the one there isn't the real her, but she still not in the mood for doing that.

"By the way, I suggest you to eat now. My hunch says that there will be a little problem that could delay our lunch, so better eat now before you starve to death with so many suffering that you will regret. Oh, and please take a bath too. It seems you hadn't taken a bath for some days. It will be refreshing if you do. You seem so pale now if you take a look of yourself. " The Earl snapped his finger and a door appeared beside the grandfather clock. In an instant he continued. "I got a change cloth for you too. Lulu, please bring it here. " Lulu Bell walked and brings the case with her. Then place it on the table beside the bed.

"Hey, wait! I haven't…" Allen sit up to make the Earl notice that he's talking. He also reverting his Crown Clown. The pressures made from his murderous aura lighten a bit. It seems he's not as irritated as before… if you judge from the pressure not the event.

"You better do it quick because I'll back in two hours. I hope you're already prepared when I come. Well then, have a nice bath. "

The Earl steps out from the door followed by Lulu Bell. Road raised her head. Sadness already leaved her face. There's something that replace it. It looks like anger. Then she stepped forward to Wisely and stepped on his feet. Hardly enough to make Wisely silenced in pain.

"Oh yeah, one more." The Earl turned around. "The four of you please get prepared too and gather here in two hours." The Earl turned around again and this time he really leaves.

Road stares the Earl as he walk. Then after she can't see the Earl again he turned and glare at Wisely.

"Can you explain this? I'm really pissed off now." Road asked to Wisely not so nicely.

"Well… that's…" His eyes turned around just like when someone wants to find an excuse. "Yeah! That! You should ask that kid. Hey, Allen Walker, what are you doing for the past 7 hours?" Wisely asked Allen, panicked as he still feels Road's glare.

"Sleeping." Allen answered Wisely immediately without thinking with an indifferent stares.

"Got any dream?"

"No."

"Are you sure you're Allen Walker?"

Allen activated his Innocence responding to Wisely's last question and release his Crown Belt stabbing the air beside Wisely's head. The attack landed on one of the house behind them. There's a noticeable huge crack there even though it's only a ribbon. A sweat runs down in Wisely's cheek as his eyes got widen.

"Still not believe?"

"Yes. I believe." His eyes still opened wide and more sweats run down to his cheek.

"Hey boy can you put down your weapon? Like you see, we just here to deliver your meal and checking your condition, so no need to stay alert like that." Tyki stepped forward as he tried to shield Wisely. Then Allen deactivated his weapon. Tyki smirked and continue. "You should do as Duke Millennium says. It's for your own good." Tyki paused to wait for Allen's reaction. The boy glared at him make an 'it's none of your business' face. "Well, we got to get prepared too or Duke Millennium will mad." Then he pushed Wisely out.

"We should get going too, Road." Sheryl reminding his daughter.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up to you later." Road said with a fake innocent smile on her face. Sheryl knows that it's fake. But he still can't resist it.

"Okay then sweetie. Don't get too late or Duke Millennium would mad at you." Sheryl went closer to Road and kneeling to talk with her in a same height.

Road chuckled. "He won't." Road still wearing her innocent smile.

Sheryl kissed Road at her forehead before making his leave. Now, there's only Allen and Road in that place. Road turned to Allen and stepped forward to his bed.

"What?" Allen asked her in annoyed face.

"You know…" Road sat on Allen's bed. Just beside of him. "You shouldn't make a lady worried…" Road wear her worried face again while looking down to Allen.

"It's not your business what I do." Allen closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Won't you happy if I died? Your enemy died and you can make out a new doll then…"

"OF COURSE I WON'T STUPID ALLEN!!!!!!" Road yelled at him angrily. Allen startled as he opened his eyes widely. This is the first time he ever hears this humanly yell out from her mouth. It's full of emotion. Anger, sadness, and… love. "I told you, didn't I? I love you." A tear run down to her cheek. She covered her face with both of her palm.

This is bad. It's not good to make a girl cried. Above all, it's ROAD that cried. She really cried. No faking. Allen sighed and closed his eyes. Then he opened it again and smiled. He put his hand on Road's face. Just kind of signal so she would raise her face.

"You know, a maiden shouldn't play with the word of 'love' easily." Allen smiled kindly this time. This is the first time he ever put a smile on his face even since joined with the Earl. Road notice his smile. Then she put a grin even though tears still fall down from her eyes.

"I'm not kidding you know?" She moved forward and kissed Allen. Just after some seconds, she moved back. Allen silenced. Then Road wiped her tears. "And what's more you decided to join us didn't you? That's makes us family. I told you before right? My family is super special for me." Road smiled to Allen.

"You didn't say 'super' back then." Allen chuckled.

"But now I say it so it doesn't matter." Road grinned. She stands up, taking some steps, and then turning to Allen with her hands in her back, making a cute pose. "I gotta get prepared too. See you later then." Road smiled before summoning her heart-shaped door and disappear into it.

**

* * *

2 hours later**

* * *

"Hey, do you think the boy would come with us?" Tyki asked. He fully already prepared now. He wears his formal suit complete with a top hat.

"Of course he will~" Road seems cheerful now. She already fully prepared too. She's now wearing a white blouse with black long sleeved vest, a black skirt, and a black knee high shocks. She also wears a black necktie too.

"You're so cheerful now…" Wisely stares at Road curiously for what was happened to her.

"There's Duke Millennium." Sheryl pointing at the man.

"My, my It suits you, Wisely. You look wonderful. " The Earl patted on Wisely's shoulder.

"Thanks." Wisely said it with a happy tone without any smile.

"Well, then. Let's pick up the last one. " The Earl gazed to the door to Allen's temporary room in the ark.

The Earl then walk. The others are following behind of him. Not long after that, they arrived in the front of Allen's room. The Earl put his hand on the handle and opened it.

"Do you intend to makes me died in boredom? You're so late." Allen stares at the Earl. He wears an identical suit to Wisely's. White shirt with black jacket and black necktie, then black pants, black shoes, and a pair of white gloves.

"Allen!!!" Road run to Allen then jumper and hug him. "You look so great! You ate your meal too!"

"I'm tired of waiting here. I ate the one that in the outside too. You won't mind right?" Allen pointed at two of the –now empty- food cart. Road smiled at him.

"Well then. All of us already fully prepared, so we should go now. " The Earl clap his hands.

"Where to?" Allen asked.

"Of course to my mansion. " The Earl turned and walked ahead. Lulu Bell followed him.

Allen took a sigh and stands up then follows the Earl. Road walked beside of him. Behind them are Tyki, Sheryl and Wisely. They walked out from the room and exploring the ark. The Earl stopped suddenly at the front of a door.

"This one. Come in. " Lulu Bell opened the door and the Earl entered it followed with Sheryl, Tyki, Wisely, Road and Allen, and the last is Lulu Bell.

Just after the door, there's a small room. There's no furniture there. Just some ornament in the wall, a door, and an ark gate. Outside the room is a dining hall. In the opposite side of the door, there's a transparent glass wall. It's showing the beautiful garden. Then there's a door in each of the other two sides. In the right there's a single door. Looks like it's another ark gate room. In the left is a huge twin door. All of it decorated with a real masterpiece of art. In the middle of room, there's a long dining table. It got 6 chairs lined in each of the two longer sides and a chair in the each of the other side. Sum it, there are 14 chairs there.

"Just how much rich you guys are?" Allen stunned looking at those seems to be impossibly expensive decoration for just a room in this large mansion.

"Don't mind it. I already told the other Noah to gather here. They should be here in another second. Please take a seat according to your number. " The Earl walked and seated himself in one of the single chair. The one near the ark room in the left side, facing the huge twin door.

"Eeee~~~hhh" Road seems really disappointed with that instruction. Then she walks to the table with Allen following her.

"Number?" Allen asked Road.

"Our memory order. In this case, you should know your number well now. But since I'm 9th I can't sit beside of you. Your seat is the one that faced Duke Millennium." Road seems really disappointed here.

_Oh, great. I just got a perfect place to gain attention. I guess I'm suck._

He moaned to himself as he walks to his seat and seated himself there. Road take a seat not so far from him. It's the third seat in his right. The one that faced to the garden. Just in his left, the nearest seat, Lulu Bell seated herself. Tyki's seat is the first seat in the Earl's left. Wisely is beside Tyki. Sheryl is in the opposite side of Wisely.

After they seated in their own seat, some noise could be heard from the ark room behind the Earl. All sort of person come from it. From this large big guy with sunglasses, this weird one with triangle earrings, this overly weird guy for not wearing a formal suit himself, a young man with sour expression and….

"It's the twin…" Allen said as he recognize the last two feature that comes out from the room. They're really different in appearance to be called a twin. The one is having a black short hair while the other one have a long blonde hair. Their facial features are different too.

"Ge! It's Cross' student. What are you doing here?" The black haired one reacted as he recognized Allen in the other side of the room.

"The Earl brought me here. Got a problem?" Allen answered him.

"Allen Walker." The Earl shouted Allen name. Taking a shock, Allen turned to him. "You can call me Duke Millennium if you want to. " The Earl smiled to him.

"Ceh, come on Jasdero." The black haired one walked out from the small room calling his twin.

"Wait for me, Devit." Jasdero took some hasty steps to chase Devit. They walked together until the point that the Earl sit, and split up. Jasdero took a seat beside Road, the one that near to Allen, while Devit took the one in Jasdero's opposite just beside Lulu Bell.

"Looks like everyone already come. So I'll start with introduction for our newest member then. " The Earl looked around before he starts. "The first is me as the 1st apostle of Noah, The Earl of Millennium." The Earl paused for a moment. "Next is the 2nd apostle, Tryde." The Earl points at the young man with sour expression earlier. "The 3rd apostle, Joyd." Tyki raised his hand in form of saying a hello.

_Joyd?_

"Next again is 4th apostle, Desires." Sheryl give a creepy wink at Allen. "Next, 5th apostle, Wisely." Wisely didn't do anything as he knows that Allen already knows him even they still not officially introduced to Allen. "Next, 6th apostle, Fiddler." The strange man with triangle earrings raised his hand. "Next, 7th apostle, Mercym." The big guy with sunglasses nodded his head a bit. "Next is supposedly the 8th apostle, Rasura, but the current reincarnation of the Wrath child was died so we should wait for the other reincarnation." The paused a bit. "Then, next is the 9th apostle, Road." Road waving her hand to Allen with a bright smile. "Next, the 10th and 11th apostle, Bondomu" Devit turned his head to the opposite side from Allen, while Jasdero stares at his twin's action.

_10__th__ and 11__th__? They're packaged into one?_

The Earl smiles as he notice that Allen still listen to him. "Next, 12th apostle, Lustul" Lulu Bell turned her head to Allen and give him a stare. "The last is 13th apostle, Mightra." The last. The overly weird guy that not wearing a formal suit himself. "I guess you're a bit confused about the introduction. I'm introducing them with their Noah name. You can ask their personal name yourself. "

"Can I request you to introduce him, Duke Millennium?" Fiddler raised his hand.

"Well… I still can't give detailed information regarding our 14th Noah, but I guess I'll introduce him with his personal name. He's our newest 14th Noah, Allen Walker. Maybe some of you already know that he's formerly an exorcist. " The Earl grinned before he continues. "A critical one. " Critical exorcist… it's an exorcist that already passed the maximum synchronization with his or her innocence on 100% and the one nearest to be a general exorcist.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO ASK!" Devit hit the table and making a loud voice. "The 14th is a traitor, and then he's an exorcist now. On the top of that he's CROSS' STUDENT!" Devit panted and then sit down again to keep the formality.

"Well, well. He's our family now. Well just to make everyone sure, why don't you state it yourself. Why are you here? "

Allen blinked for a moment and grinned. "Well, at first, it because you held a branch and all of the researchers as hostages when asked me to join." All of the Noah stares him suspiciously. All except Road and the Earl. "Then, I got no really a choice as I would be killed if I stay there." Road hit the table and stand up.

"Killed? What do you mean?" Road blinked.

"It's an order. It's to kill me if I ever awakened as the 14th." Allen stares at Road.

"Humans are really rotten beings." She whispered it angrily as she sit down again.

"Next one is because I'm already at my limit to tolerate their rotten way to obtain power." His eyes turned angry. Then he closed his eyes. Try to calm down himself. "Then again, I just feel that it's not bad to be here." He smiled.

Silence overwhelmed the room for some seconds after Allen done his last sentence.

"So… that's… you're reason? Kinda surprising though. Especially for the last two." Devit blinked.

Allen smirked and then took an inhale and yell. "AND THE LAST IS………….." try to gain attention for the other Noah. As he sees everyone looked at him the opened his eyes and smiling. "I just simply hate humans. That's all."

This last reason just make all of the Noah's eyes get wide. Including the Earl and Road, but excluding Wisely. Just basic information that written in Earl's data about this existence named Allen Walker that's very popular among his acquaintance including the exorcists. He's a very kind boy. Naïve to be said. He loves both humans and akuma over anything. He even easily let his tears run down for the loss of a soul.

But now, the very same existence in front of them said that he's hate humans with an evil smile. He seems not lied. Even if he did, he should know that his word will give him a painful regret later.

"So you decide to show your true color now?" Wisely raised his voice in the confusion. And this more likely explains some things in the other Noah's mind. As expected from the main villain of humanity. He already knows what happened with this white haired boy's mind. At least the possibilities. The boy smirked to response this.

"You sure he's not lying?" Tyki whispering to Wisely.

"No, he's not. And there's two possibilities here." Wisely whispered back to Tyki.

"Possibilities?"

"Yes. It's either that's his true self or…" Wisely paused. "His mind already corrupted by his Noah memories. 14th child's memories are a strong one, you know. At least he's not broken like the wrath child."

"Then, Allen. Would you join our force? " The Earl confirm this once again.

"Of course. Why not?" Allen answered.

"Good. Then, we can go forward to next step. "

* * *

Riku : The heart didn't popped up here.... and I ended up to make a longer chapter :(

Leon : It seems like that.

Riku : I ended up refering Lulu Bell with her full name.

Seki : What's with that?

Riku : I re-publish it because forgot to put the explanation about tsukomi.

Leon : Explain it then!

Riku : Tsukomi is just like an instant reaction to someone that act fool or said something funny. It usually used in comedy and the person that perform tsukomi usually used harisen (paper fan) to hit the one that tsukomi-ed. But in this case, it means tsukomi with words.

Seki : Hey, didn't you put Road X Allen too much?

Riku : Is it too much?

Leon : Why Allen become evil here?

Riku : To fit the story?

Leon : Hah... no hope...

Riku : As I ever given a hope to begin with...

Seki : You're making no sense. Anyway please review this chapter, 'kay?


End file.
